Voyage en Enfer
by Beautiful Strangeran
Summary: Première fanfiction sur Candy. Cette dernière débute en 1916, en pleine guerre mondiale. Une étrange lettre va plonger notre héroïne dans une nouvelle tourmente, dont l'issue reste encore incertaine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Une étrange lettre d'adieu. 

Aujourd'hui encore, le ciel pleure des larmes de mort.

Aujourd'hui encore, le lac de mes souvenirs n'est qu'un champ de remord.

Insondables sont mes pensées,

Couvertes d'un linceul de douleurs cachées.

Je meurs mon amour et tu l'ignore.

Pardonne-moi pourtant !

Car je n'ai su tenir mes promesses.

Je suis parti ailleurs,

Pour dompter mon âme en détresse !

Je te dis cependant adieu, ma bien-aimée.

La terre de France sera mon sépulcre,

Le seul lieu où ma souffrance, aujourd'hui dénuée de sens,

Possède un goût de sucre,

D'un miel de rose cueilli sur tes lèvres, d'un baiser volé.

Le temps s'échappe sans que je puisse le retenir.

Bien qu'il me reste encore tant de mots d'amour à t'écrire,

Te dire combien je t'aime et tai aimé,

Il est temps pour moi de te quitter.

Ma main tremble et mes yeux se voilent.

Le rideau tombe sur mon humble vie.

Je dois tirer ma révérence,

Au revoir ma tendre Candy.

Paris, 15 avril 1916.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une journée radieuse ou le calme avant la tempête .

La journée s'annonçait radieuse. Ce fut la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit, lorsqu'au loin l'astre solaire se dévoila à l'horizon émergeant de derrière les collines.

La chevelure caressée par la brise matinale semblait flottée tel un étendard d'or, éclatant reflet du cœur et de l'âme de cet être d'exception qui possédait ces cheveux dorés et des yeux émeraude. Tout en elle était précieux.

Ainsi, juchée sur l'une des plus hautes branches de son cher chêne, de la merveilleuse colline Pony, Candy observait ce spectacle merveilleux de l'éveil d'un nouveau jour.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se lever si tôt, pour s'isoler de la sorte, mais Candy avait l'irrépressible besoin de se retrouver là, dans son havre de paix. Pourtant, la fatigue due aux festivités de la veille, pour son anniversaire et celui d'Annie, l'avait fourbue et elle aurait du en profiter pour paresser au lit, plutôt que de contempler cette nouvelle aube.

Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver ce repos tant mériter et à leurs où le monde des songes aurait du être le sien, la jeune-fille était plongée dans ses pensées, lesquelles étaient une fois de plus tournées vers son tendre amour qu'elle n'avait revu depuis deux ans.

Même si le destin les avait séparés, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne songe à lui, sans qu'elle n'espère que le cours de leur destin ne reprenne comme il aurait du. Or, le destin refusait de reprendre les choses en main et Candy vivait loin de Terry, priant chaque jour qu'il soit heureux avec Suzanne. Toutefois, elle ignorait tout de sa vie, puisque paradoxalement elle se refusait de lire les pages mondaines des journaux. Un choix que ses proches respectaient, afin de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Quoique cela n'avait empêché en rien Élisa d'user et abuser de sa langue de vipère, qui à l'annonce des fiançailles de Terry et de Suzanne, s'était précipitée pour l'en informer. Heureusement pour elle, Candy n'avait plus à souffrir de sa présence néfaste, depuis qu'Élisa avait été mariée à un très riche associé de son père et qu'elle était partie vivre à Boston. Il est vrai que la famille Legrand lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs et notamment les jumeaux, bien que, grâce à Dieu, après maintes difficultés Daniel s'était amendé et était devenu un jeune homme absolument fréquentable et adorable, travaillant au côté du chère oncle William et de son cousin Archibald.

Néanmoins, les souffrances de cette famille n'égalaient en aucune façon, celle que lui causait la perte de son âme sœur. Cette dernière lui rongeait le cœur, bien plus assurément que tous les plus puissants acides et à l'heure où l'Europe était à feu et à sang, son âme s'étiolait.

Or, cette situation ne pouvait se poursuivre de la sorte, elle se devait d'agir. Il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose et qu'elle oublie Terry, pour le bien de tous. En effet, ses sourires lumineux avaient de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler sa peine et son désarroi, qui étrangement ne cessait de s'accroitre depuis quelques temps.

Candy, lassée par ses réflexions stériles qui ne faisaient que remuer de douloureux souvenirs, résolut que sa vie prendrait une toute nouvelle orientation, dès le lendemain. Aujourd'hui, serait le dernier jour de l'ancienne Candy morose.

Forte de sa résolution, elle retourna à l'orphelinat, préparer le petit-déjeuner, avant que toute la maisonnée ne s'éveille. Après celui-ci, elle repartirait avec Albert, Archi et Annie, pour Chicago. Monsieur George devrait venir les chercher aux alentours de dix heures.

Lorsque sœur Maria arriva dans la petite cuisine ce matin-là, elle fut bien surprise de trouver Candy aux fourneaux. Cependant, elle ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de l'observer, avant de la saluer. Candy, de meilleures dispositions, la salua à son tour, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien, il me semble que tu m'as devancée ce matin, Candy. »

- « En effet, sœur Maria ! », s'exclama la jeune fille amusée.

- « J'aurais cru que tu serais encore dans les bras de Morphée »

« Je n'avais plus sommeil et plutôt que de paresser, j'ai préféré me rendre utile. »

« Je te reconnais bien là, ma petite fille. «, lui répondit sœur Maria un sourire bien veillant aux lèvres.

« Vraiment ? C'est parce que j'ai eu l'immense chance d'avoir été élevée par des êtres d'exceptions qui ont su me montrer l'exemple. Il est important de savoir se rendre utile et d'aider les autres. »

Sœur Maria acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, l'émotion lui étreignant le cœur, mais que le regard brillant trahissait. Puis, elle ajouta :

- « Un diamant taillé avec soin devient une pierre précieuse, mais toi, tu es un diamant pur dont la beauté se révèle par la lumière de ton cœur. C'est pourquoi notre Seigneur t'a offert à nous et tu accompliras bien des choses, mon enfant et cela malgré l'adversité. »

Candy la regarda un instant, légèrement perplexe face à cette déclaration, mais étrangement rassérénée. Ainsi, après ce petit moment de silence, sœur Maria proposa son aide pour achever la préparation du repas que Candy accepta allègrement. Une demi-heure plus tard se fut mademoiselle Pony qui vint les rejoindre à la cuisine. Il était à peine 7h 30, lorsque tout le monde s'attabla autour du petit-déjeuner. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Candy se faisant taquiner pour son réveil aux aurores.

Le petit-déjeuner pris, les enfants demandèrent à leur chef que tous aille jouer une partie de base-ball. Une proposition acceptée par tous. Ce fut un grand moment de détente et de bonheur que de voir tout le monde s'amuser tant. . Monsieur George ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, lorsqu'il vit à son arrivé, le grand William Albert André en difficulté face à sa chère fille. Ce dernier avait bien du mal à contrer les lancés de Candy. Ainsi, Monsieur George ne fut pas étonné que cela soit l'équipe de Candy qui gagne.

La partie achevée, le temps des au revoir étaient venu et ce fut avec le même petit pincement au cœur que tous se saluèrent. Candy embrassa tout le monde, après qu'Annie et elle promirent de revenir très prochainement. Puis, Candy et ses amis quittèrent la maison Pony, sans oublié de faire un petit détour pour aller saluer Jimmy et Tom à leurs fermes.

Il était l'heure du déjeuner, lorsque toute la petite troupe arriva au manoir des Andrés. Ce fut sans tarder qu'ils prirent place autour de la table, afin de déguster un succulent repas qui ne manquerait pas d'être agrémenter de gaité. La bonne humeur se trouvait si bien au rendez-vous, que Albert proposa à tous de passer l'après-midi ensemble. Le travail pourrait attendre pour le lendemain.

Il fut ainsi décidé qu'ils iraient se promener au zoo et que l'on accompagnerait ces dames acheter quelques nouvelles toilettes, malgré la moue désapprobatrice affichée par Candy. Cette dernière considérait cette démarche inutile, ayant bien assez de vêtements à son goût. Néanmoins, son père su la convaincre qu'une tenue de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas grand chose, et que par ailleurs elle n'était pas forcée d'acheter quoique ce soit si elle ne trouvait rien qui lui plaise.

Albert adorait gâter sa fille. Bien que Candy ait le cœur humble et noble tout comme lui, il considérait qu'elle méritait amplement qu'on lui fasse des présents, qui de toutes manières ne sauraient jamais égaler ni sa générosité ni compenser les souffrances qu'elle avait traversé depuis toujours.

Afin de conclure une journée qui s'était révélée effectivement radieuse, Candy suggéra qu'ils aillent dîner au restaurant. La suggestion fut accueillie avec enthousiasme et Annie proposa qu'ils se rendent au restaurant français, Le petit Paris. Après être rentrés se rafraichir, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au restaurant à 19h 30.

Candy, qui habitait à quelques pâtés de maison de là, avait préféré rentrer se changer chez elle. Son indépendance était précieuse à ses yeux et malgré l'insistance de son père adoptif, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à se défaire de cet appartement. Alors, il le lui avait offert comme cadeau d'anniversaire, afin qu'elle n'est plus de loyer à payer et que son salaire lui serve uniquement pour ses dépenses personnelles. Par ailleurs, l'appartement se trouvait non loin de l'hôpital St-Joana où elle y avait retrouvé son poste, après que Daniel ait arrangé les choses sur ordres du grand oncle William.

En pénétrant dans son immeuble, elle avait rencontré son concierge M. Edwards qui l'avait interpelé, afin de lui remettre du courrier arrivé par la poste du matin. Candy l'avait remercié vivement et s'était empressée de monter à son appartement, pour ne pas être en retard au dîner. Ainsi, ce fut sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil aux lettres qu'elle avait reçu, qu'elle s'était engouffré chez elle, déposant celles-ci sur la console de l'entrée et courue à sa chambre, pour y déposer les paquets témoignant de ses emplettes. Malgré ses contestations, elle avait cédé face à l'insistance d'Annie. Archibald en avait été amusé et n'avait pas hésité à la taquiner. Candy, pour toute réponse lui avait tiré la langue telle une enfant, avant de choisir deux petites robes toutes simples, mais à l'élégance incontestable. Elle avait d'ailleurs résolu de porter l'une d'elles, après un rapide brin de toilette. Ayant acheté une robe rose et l'autre verte, elle avait décidé de porter celle qui s'accordait le mieux avec ses yeux, et dont quelques broderies, d'un vert plus prononcé, venaient souligner les courbes délicates de son corps. Les chaussures assorties aux pieds, les cheveux noués en chignon, elle avait passé l'étole acheté avec la robe, empoigné ses clés et sa pochette, pour sortir en coup de vent de son appartement qu'elle referma consciencieusement.

Craignant d'être en retard, elle avait été surprise de constater que monsieur George l'attendait au bas de l'immeuble, afin de la conduire en voiture jusqu'au restaurant. Quand elle s'était présentée au maître d'hôtel, elle avait été encore plus surprise de s'apercevoir qu'elle était la première arrivée. Elle en avait profité pour demander une table pour quatre, dix minutes plus tard les retardataires l'avaient rejoint.

Le dîner se déroula dans la même ambiance bonne enfant de cette journée. Candy, épaulée par Albert, aborda même la question du mariage d'Annie et de son cousin, fiancés depuis plus d'un an.

« Il est temps que vous décidiez d'une date les amoureux. », dit Candy.

-« Oui, il est vrai qu'il est temps, les enfants. Puis, on ne sait jamais, à trop attendre Annie pourrait changer d'avis. », taquina Albert.

- « Ou être trop âgée, pour se souvenir encore que vous êtes fiancés. A moins qu'elle ne se trouve un meilleur parti. », renchérit Candy malicieusement.

« Il serait peut-être temps, en effet. », répondit convaincu Archibald. « Qu'en penses-tu Annie ? », lui demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

Annie, également d'humeur taquine, surtout depuis qu'elle avait remarqué le froncement de sourcil de son fiancé à l'idée de la perdre, décida d'entrer dans le jeu des deux autres.

« J'en pense qu'il n'est pas exclue que je change d'avis, surtout avec le risque flagrant d'une perte de mé…. »

« Annie ! », s'exclama le jeune homme surpris de l'attitude de sa fiancée.

Annie, Candy et Albert, éclatèrent de rire face à l'effarement d'Archibald, avant que ce dernier ne se joigne au fou rire collectif. Annie, qui tentait de calmer son fou rire, lui confirma toutefois qu'en effet, il faudrait penser à déterminer une date pour leur union.

Cette bonne résolution prise, les quatre amis décidèrent qu'il était l'heure de partir. En effet, il était déjà 21h 30 et une longue journée de labeur attendait les jeunes gens pour le lendemain. Candy, notamment, allait donner un nouveau sens à sa vie. Cette journée de répits l'encourageait à mener de l'avant sa bonne résolution et c'est avec un espoir fou, chevillé au cœur, qu'elle pénétra dans son appartement.

Toutefois, la nouvelle orientation de sa vie n'attendrait peut-être pas jusqu'au lendemain et cela même si Candy l'ignorait encore, lorsqu'elle ramassa une des lettre qui avait glissé de la console.


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : Hello chers lecteurs et lectrices, veuillez m'excuser d'avoir tant tarder à poster la suite, mais la voici enfin. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. Je remercie encore les personnes qui m'ont laisser des reviews.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre «3 : Détresse.

Le léger sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de Candy, lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de son appartement, démontrait combien elle avait eu une journée agréable. On aurait même pu affirmer que l'insouciance, caractéristique de ces moments de plénitude, enveloppait la jeune femme de son cocon protecteur. Un voile de douceur s'était étendu sur son cœur et son âme, pour apaiser sans aucun doute ses tourments. Ainsi, la félicité avait été de la partie aujourd'hui et rien n'aurait pu assombrir son humeur.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit sur le sol l'une des lettres, qui était précédemment posée sur la console, un sombre pressentiment vint lui étreindre le cœur. Refermant la porte restée ouverte, Candy hésitait quant à la marche à suivre. Normalement, elle ne tergiverserait pas tant et se baisserait tout simplement afin de ramasser la dite carte, mais elle n'osait pas avancer et le faire. Elle jugea toutefois ridicule d'appréhender de la sorte un geste aussi anodin que celui de prendre sur le sol une lettre ayant chuté là.

Pourquoi tant d'appréhension alors qu'elle ignorait tout du contenu de la lettre et qui en était l'auteur ?

Rien ne laissait croire qu'il s'agissait là d'une lettre de mauvais augure. Cependant, Candy avait appris à faire confiance à son intuition et celle-ci lui disait justement que cette lettre allait la bouleverser. Elle se décida enfin à s'accroupir, pour se saisir de la lettre. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à la ramasser, Candy suspendit son geste un instant. Un détail non des moindre venait de lui sauter aux yeux. La lettre venait de l'étranger et de la France plus précisément. Perplexe face à ce constat, sa curiosité prit le pas sur ses craintes. Elle se saisit donc, d'un geste assuré, de la missive et se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils de son salon, afin de prendre connaissance de son contenu. Auparavant, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux autres lettres lesquelles n'étaient que de simples factures, qui pourraient bien attendre le lendemain.

Candy, s'étant confortablement installée dans le fauteuil, décacheta d'une main fébrile l'objet de sa curiosité.

Puis, elle retira la feuille de papier, qu'elle déplia délicatement, avant d'y poser les yeux. Fronçant les sourcils, une moue dubitative se peignant sur son visage, elle s'interrogea sur l'auteur de cette lettre dont elle ne connaissait pas, ou ne reconnaissait pas, l'écriture et qui ne l'avait même pas signée. Malgré sa perplexité, elle débuta la lecture de cet étrange courrier. Au fil des mots et des lignes, son cœur se fit de plus en plus lourd et bientôt des larmes firent leur apparition, lui brouillant la vue.

Après l'avoir lu, Candy remit la lettre dans son enveloppe, avant de la serrer convulsivement contre son cœur. Elle était secouée de sanglots.

Elle ne pouvait y croire il lui avait envoyé une lettre d'adieu. Elle n'avait nul besoin de signature ou d'une écriture plus fluide, les propos de la lettre étaient suffisamment limpides pour qu'elle en reconnaisse l'auteur. C'était inimaginable, elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir de ses nouvelles et sûrement pas dans ces conditions. Elle n'osait y croire. Comment s'est-il retrouvé à Paris ? Près de trois semaines s'étaient écoulées, depuis qu'il avait écrit cette missive et semble-t-il sur son lit de mort. A cette pensée, un nouveau flot de larmes inonda les joues de la jeune femme.

Ciel, que cette idée lui meurtrissait la poitrine. Il lui semblait que son cœur allait imploser par tant de chagrin. Un véritable fossé paraissait s'être formé à ses pieds. Elle se laissa glisser de son fauteuil, pour venir se coucher sur le sol en position foetale. Des plaintes déchirantes, tel un animal blessé, s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Dans un cri de profonde détresse, Candy prononça son nom : « Terrrryyyy !... »

Le désespoir avait pris possession de son corps et de son âme. Des remords firent également rapidement leur apparition. Elle regrettait, à présent, ne s'être pas davantage battu pour le garder et d'avoir ignorer toutes les lettres qu'il lui avait écrites. Elle regrettait aussi de ne pas avoir suivi sa vie et sa carrière au moins par les journaux. Ainsi, elle aurait probablement su qu'il partait en France et elle aurait tout fait pour l'en dissuader. D'ailleurs, que faisait-il là-bas ?

Ivre de chagrin et l'esprit emplis de question, Candy ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle ne pouvait croire que son grand amour soit mort. D'autres gémissements de souffrance franchissaient ses lèvres sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Soudain, elle fut tirée de sa transe douloureuse par des coups assénés à sa porte.

Candy se releva difficilement et pris quelques secondes avant d'aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qui se tenait là.


End file.
